This invention is related to an aqueous enamel and in particular to an aqueous thermosetting acrylic enamel for finishing flexible substrates.
The automobile and truck manufacturing industry is currently utilizing bumpers of a flexible material, filler panels located between the bumper and the chassis, fender extensions, flexible exterior trim parts and other energy and impact absorbing parts to reduce damage in the event of a minor impact or a collision.
To provide the automobile or truck with a pleasing aesthetic appearance, a finish is applied to these parts. The parts are required to have a finish that has excellent adherence to the substrate, and is durable, flexible and weatherable. However, conventional hydrocarbon rubber substrates and other flexible substrates coated with enamels have been found unacceptable after short periods of use because of failure of the finish.
The novel aqueous thermosetting enamel of this invention provides finishes for hydrocarbon rubber substrates and other flexible substrates which have excellent properties.